New Girl in Wonderland
by Fan-of-Angel-Feathers
Summary: There's a new girl in wonderland, and she's living with the jokers. Followed by her twin sis and bff. What new adventures will come with these weird, England fan, horror obsessed, hormone raged teens in wonderland. Might change the rating to M, please R
1. Chapter 1

_**New Girl in Wonderland**_

_**chapter 1:** I hate clowns_

**MadHatterGrl: ugh! I hate writers block!**

**Ace: MadHatterGrl has been having some trouble with her story's.**

**Boris: why is this chapter called "i hate clowns"?**

**MadHatterGrl:you'll see. I think I have writers block mostly because I can't get the idea of me in wonderland and Reba out of my mind.**

**Alice: probably because your watching _nonstop_ Reba.**

**MadHatterGrl: hay, I just got the entire first and second season on DVD, and I'm watching it weather you like it our not. -singing- I'm a survivor.**

**Boris: make it stop!**

**MadHatterGrl: ha ha ha, okay let's get this story started shall we, ace, disclaimer please.**

**Ace: MadHatterGrl owns nothing, only herself. Now, shut off the Reba!**

**MadHatterGrl:fuck you, if any of you touch touch the remote I'll kill you! R&R please people. P.S. There is a lot curse words, because I have a mouth like black at times.**

_**(my POV, earth)**_

"ugh! I hate substitutes!" I said to myself angrily as I walked, _walked_, home in the the freezing cold of winter. Why was I walking home might you ask, because the stupid _substitute _bus driver missed my stop. My whole day had sucked so far. I had forgotten about three major test in three of my worse classes, we had substitutes in almost every class, and now I'm freezing my ass off. It's not that I hate the substitute teachers themselves, well one I do hate one, it's just that when there here we don't learn anything and the class gets crazy loud. Thou I did have a really weird dream in my daily nap in English, I'm not even going to try to explain it because I could not even understand it. I hugged my Harley Davidson leather jacket closer to my body, hating the cold. I soddenly snapped back into reality. "oh, no!" I said to myself as I looked at my surroundings, witch I don't recognize. I realized that I was in a forest, alone, and I was lost. I turned around to see if I could just head back the way I came, but it was no good, the trees blocked my view of the rode I was walking on. 'Great, just fucking great!how the hell did I end up here? !" I screamed at myself mentally thinking I'm and idiot for getting lost. I started walking back where I thought I had come from, but I apparently wrong because I came across a big hole. "what the hell is this?" I kneel-ed over the unusually large hole backpack and laptop in hand. I tried to see the bottom but there was just know end to it. I leaned in closer to try and get a better look at the hole and, I can barely believe it, but I fell in. I screamed bloody murder as I started falling down the hole, and I thought 'wow there really is no end to it' I stopped screaming for a second and thought about the cartoons I used to watch. 'I wonder if I'll end up in china?' I thought for a bit. Then I realized I was falling again and started screaming again until I passed out.

_**(my POV, wonderland)**_

I woke up on the ground wondering what was going on. "what the, did I fall asleep in the woods?" I rubbed my eyes feeling a bit groggy. I looked around and noticed that I wasn't in any normal forest and I wasn't in Oklahoma anymore, and I don't think this is china, because the trees have doors allover them and it wasn't cold, actually with my black cloth boots, jeans, long sleeved shirt, gloves, and two jackets it was kinda hot. I looked around one more time confirming I was alone. I took off my jackets and gloves and stuffed them into my bag. Thinking 'better take this out in case I get in any trouble' as I took out the pocket knife I always had with me. It was an Harley Davidson and was a switch blade. I put my favorite knife in my pocket then I put my now heavy bag back pack on my back. I coughed and remembered that I haven't had anything to drink in hours, I drank more then I ate because I hate it when my mouth is dry, because my voice doesn't sound good when I'm singing if my mouth is dry, and singing and music is my life. I felt something smooth on the ground as I tried to get up. I picked it up and it looked like sort of bottle, it was clear and had a heart lid. I coughed again, hating how fast my throat drys. I popped opened the lid and sniffed it. 'it doesn't smell bad' I thought then I put a drop on tong 'I doesn't taste bad' I also thought, so I thought to go ahead and drink it. I put the bottle in my jeans pocket, thinking it might come in handy, then I started walking to try and see where I am. Wile I was walking around, to try and find out where I am, I played with my butterfly bracelet. It was originally a necklace that had gotten to small for me with a blue butterfly with fake blue jewels on the edge of the wings and for the body. It was one of my two favorite necklaces, the other was a sword with a red jewel on it, witch I was wearing around my neck. I love my butterfly most of all thou, because it's light blue color of the butterfly's wings reminded me of a snow filled field, witch to me was one one of the most beautiful things in the world, plus I was born in December so I thought of it as my birth stone. As for the sword, I just like weapons, especially swords. I stopped walking when I heard the sound of circus music 'is there a circus here?' I head towards where I heard the music and saw an accusal circus. My mouth gasped open from all the colors, balloons, animals, and fun looking stuff.

"do you like what you see, little miss?" I jumped and let out a tiny scream at the sound of the unfamiliar voice and fell flat on my butt.

"ow" I said with a tone that said 'I hate my life' I looked up at the man who and asked the question that startled me. He had red hair with a matching eye wile the other eye had a weird looking patch on it. He wore a jester hat and circus like cloths, so I take it he works at the circus.

He chuckled a bit then extended his hand "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" he asked without sympathy. I just looked at his hand, wondering weather I should take it or not. I take it he caught my hesitation because he said "don't worry, I won't bite." I took his hand and let him help me up. "could you perhaps be a foreigner, little miss?" the jester asked as I dusted off myself. I looked at him like I had no clue what he was talking about because, well, I didn't know what he was talking about.

"foreigner?" I questioned the word he had called me, I didn't know weather to be insulted or not. `I'm still in America, right?` I had no clue where I was or even what country I was in, how was I supposed to know if I'm a foreigner or not?

He chuckled a bit, I took that as he found the answer to the question he just asked. "i take it you are a foreigner." Again he used that word "foreigner" what dose he mean by that, where am I, more importantly who is he?

"not another damn foreigner, I thought that fucking slut was the last!" shouted a voice similar to the man in front of me only meaner and scarier.

"now joker be nice to little … uh … what's your name?" he asked finally realizing that we have not learned each others names, thou I took that whoever spoke the hash words was named joker.

"Allie James." I said extending my hand to shake his once he introduced himself.

"I'm joker and this," he jested to the small white mask on his belt, "is joker also." I got really confused by this and I think he could see that because he asked "would you like to meet him, I'll make things easier to understand when you do." before I could even give him an answer the colorful and fun forest dissolved into a cold, dark, and scary prison. I looked around in horror as I was wondering where am I and how did I get here. I was literally freaking out until I heard that same mean and scary voice shout.

"why the hell did you bring her here?" the man looked exactly like the jester only he was wearing, what looked like, a prison guard uniform and had a glare fixed on his face. I just stopped and stared at the man, then looked between the to. "what the fuck is wrong with you, you damn idiot?" the prison guard insulted looking at me as if I was insane, and I was starting to think I was.

"joker, be nice to allie, she has just arrived." the jester said putting a hand on my shoulder. I backed away from the man getting out of his reach. There was a false pout on the jesters face and a smirk on the prison guards as I backed away from the men.

"okay, spill. What is going on? Where am I? And who are you two?" I finally asked, fed up with not knowing what, where, and who.

The jester sighed. "fine, fine. My name is joker and this is my twin brother joker." he pointed between himself and his twin.

"now _that's_ going to be confusing." I said speaking the truth. It was confusing, twins with the same name but two different personalize.

"I thought you'd say that. So why not call me," he pointed at himself. "white, and him," he pointed at his glaring twin. "black. I run the circus wile black runs the prison. Is that better?" I thought about it for a moment. `well that dose make seance, because from what I could tell is that white joker is nice and a jester wile black joker is mean and runs the jail.

"ya that's better. Now, what's going on and where am I?" I said not forgetting my other questions.

"your in wonderland bitch." black joker answered my second question. `his cursing is starting to tick me off` I thought as I was tempted to curse at him for once, but I thought it would be better not to because he looks to be bigger and stronger then me and he had a whip.

"what do you mean wonderland? That's a fictional place in a book written be a druggy." they looked at me as if I lost my mind. I sighed, thinking that they most likely don't know what 'Alice's adventurers in wonderland' was. I put my bag down and searched for my copy that I had gotten for my birthday. Once I found the book I showed it to the boys, er men (they looked at least 20 years old). White took the book from my hand and looked at it wile black also looked at it over whites shoulder. "it's about a girl named Alice who fallows the white rabbit down it's hole into wonderland and has all these adventurers then she just wakes up and the end." I said shrugging my shoulders as if it was no big deal. They looked away from the book, seaming amazed by what I had just said. "what?" I asked because to me Alice in wonderland is nothing new. They looked at each other and handed the book back to me.

"well this is wonderland, it might not be the wonderland from the book, but it's still wonderland. Thou here it's more of a game." he looked like he was going to continue but black joker interrupted.

"I fucking need to check up on these damn prisoners, so get the fuck out of here." he said still glaring at us.

"okay okay, calm down joker," he turned to me. "hows about I give you a tour of the circus, miss allie." he said, it didn't seem much like a question more like 'your going weather you like it or not.' sort of thing, as he put his hand on my shoulder yet again. Of course I pulled away again. I mean what is wrong with him? Why the heck douse he keep touching me? There is nothing, and I do mean _nothing_, that bugs me more then people touching me. This time when he touched me I said "fine, just stop touching me Mr. grabby." white had a look that seemed to be a mixture of confusion and shock wile black was trying to hold back a laugh.

After a second white got composer back, laughed slightly, then said. "okay I will, now shall we go?" I let him lead me out of the prison and into the circus.

Every chance I got to move away from him I took it during his little tour. White looked at me curiously. "do you dislike me or something? I mean, I know a lot of people dislike me, but they've at least gotten to know me before they started disliking me." I stared harshly at him, it wasn't really a glare it was a stare that gave of the same feel as a glare, well I wasn't really staring harshly at him I was staring harshly at his hat. Finally after a long, silent, and awkward moment I said "take off the hat."

He looked at me confused. "uh, why?" He asked confusion in his eye and voice.

"you herd me, take off that hat and I'll stand next to you." he let out a sigh, taking off his hat. I walked over to him and patted his shoulder. "okay I'm fine now." He looked at me as if I was insane.

"so let me get this strait, you wont walk beside me because of my _hat_?" he held his hat in his hand, a look that said 'are you insane?'

I knew I'd have to explain why I hate his hat so I sighed "that's a jester hat, right?" he nodded, apparently unsure of what to say. "and a jester is sort of a higher class clown, right?" he nodded again, still unsure of what to say. "well for your information, I hate clowns." I stated calmly.

He looked at me as if I was even more insane then he said "you really are insane aren't you?"

I just rolled my eyes and started walking away and said "so, are you gunna show me where the cotton candy stand is or do I have to find out where it is on my own." white laughed "allie," I turned around an saw white pointing the other way. "for your information, the cotton candy stand is this way."

I blinked, kind of shocked. I laughed slightly "oh, okay. Sorry, I'm a bit directionally challenged." I said as I walked towards him.

"me and black have an employee like that, his name's ace," he paused for a moment. "don't get near him." he warned. "ah here's the cotton candy stand." he said quickly changing the subject. We both got cotton candy only, for a second, I thought it was weird that he didn't have to pay, then I remembered that he runs the circus.

As we where walking I saw this big, fluffy, black and white stuffed dog/bag with a bow around its next and on its ears. I hadn't realized I stopped walking until white said. "do you like it?" I nodded. "well then you'll have to win it." he pointed at the game. It was a traditional carnival game where you knock milk bottles stacked into three pyramids down with tennis balls. I smirked, I knew this game, I loved this game. The faceless worker gave me the three tennis balls and I knocked each stack of bottles down with each tennis ball.

After I had won fluffy, the stuffed dog/bag, I hugged it to me like a little kid. White laughed lightly at my childlike behavior when it Suddenly became dark. I looked at the sky, wondering where the day went. "well, it seams you'll have to stay with us tonight, little miss."

**MadHatterGrl: *yawn* I'm finally dun.**

**Ace: why the jokers?**

**MadHatterGrl: because I just wanna live with them okay.**

**Ace: ha ha you just like them.**

**MadHatterGrl: ace if you keep that up you won't get the girl I'm introducing in the next chapter.**

**Gray: good, he's not good enough for her.**

**Ace: ha ha you just say that because here she's your little sister.**

**MadHatterGrl: ugh I'm tired could you guys please leave.**

**Ace: why don't you just ignore us and go to bed?**

**MadHatterGrl: because I'm afraid of getting raped by you ace.**

**Ace: ha ha ha ha, so you got any inspiration for your other story's?**

**MadHatterGrl: no, but I'll still try and wright it thou, wish me luck.**

**Ace: good luck.**

**Gray: please review people.**


	2. Authors Notes for ch 1

**Authors Notes**

**Okay, I've been getting a few bad comments about my writing.**

**I know I'm not that good at grammar and spelling, I do have spell check but I don't have an editor or something like that to fix anything that OpenOffice couldn't find. **

**About the hole "getting joker wrong" thing, no I do not know much about joker. All I know about him is what I've read in the fanfiction and the one chapter he was in, that's all.**

**No I don't play the game or really know any of the characters that well. Like I said, all I know is what I've read in fanfiction and in the manga. **

**If someone would agree to help me that would be awesome, my friend is worse then me so she can't help and she'll put things in my story that I don't want in there.**

**So if there is anyone who can help me please step forward.**


	3. MESSAGE FOR READERS!

**MESSAGE FOR READERS!**

**I've decided to focus on one story at a time. Instead of working on all at once.**

**So I put a poll on my Facebook page "MadHatterGrl"**

**You can choose between stories I've started, **

**or new ones that I just haven't finished.**

**Here are some of my new ones:**

**The Danish Mermaid: _The Little Mermaid and Hetalia: Axis Powers, what if Ariel new Denmark? What if she saved him instead of the prince? Rated T and Ariel x Denmark._**

**I'm Not Mad****: ****_Alice: Madness Returns and Hetalia: Axis Powers, England has been sent to Dr. Bumby by his boss. There he meets a young woman named Alice. Somehow, England was able to follow Alice into Wonderland! How is this Possible? Human names, rated M for safety, and Arthur x Alice._**

**Monster****: ****_Hetalia: Axis Powers, A young girl named Luna Nightingale gos to a Halloween party where she meets a hansom masked man in a vampire costume, but is it really a costume? Because when she woke up she found a loss of memory and some strange bite marks on her neck. Will she find her memory? Or will she find the masked man who she can't get out of her head? Romania x OC and rated M._**

**I HATE HIGH SCHOOL****:****_ Hetalia: Axis Powers, Based off "Biscuits and Macaroni" by FranceInMyPants,"Easy A", and "Mean Girls". high school is a bitch for Victoria, especially since the student council then the entire school is out to get her! How will she survive? Will she be able to save her high school experience? Will she even LIVE through high school! ? Seychelles x Prussia and rated M for, well if you've seen the movies and read the fanfiction … you'd know why._**

**Kasakura's Little Adventurer****:****_ Alice in the Country of Hearts, based off "The Heart Princess" by 0.0 LUNAr eclipse 0.0Julius's little sister Kasakura is out to catch a nymph, more pacifically a Spring nymph. With the Fall nymph that she caught in the Hatter territory on her side will she find the Spring nymph and have Alice fall in love with her big brother and have her stay in Wonderland? Or will Alice go home after all? Or will one of the other Wonderlanders find the nymph before Kasakura? Alice x ? and rated T._**

**Truth or Dare****:****_ Hetalia: Axis Powers, Janice is finally legal to drink and she decides to play truth or dare with some guys we like. (Norway, Romania, Denmark, Hong Kong, Japan, and England) Readers pick dares and truths, rated M._**

**Friends With the Enemy's Niece****:****_ Shugo Chara, Alexandra is new in Japan. With purple hair, one green eye, one red eye, and her parents dead she's left with no one except her uncle Nikaido, her Chara Singer, and her new friend Amu. Until she meets a Norwegian man named Lukas. What will become of Alexandra and Lukas? And Easter is planning something, but what? Norway x Alexandra, rated T._**

**Scotland's Memories****:****_ Hetalia: Axis Powers, wile England is sick, Scotland reminiscences over his __past with his siblings, his best friend France, and his beloved baby brother. Starting with Rome capturing England and taking him away __from__ Scotland. England x Scotland, rated T, based somewhat off historical fact._**

**That's all I got.**

**Still go to my Facebook page "MadHatterGrl" and vote.**

**Please. **

**And if you have any ideas or request feel free to tell me, here or Facebook ^^**

**~MadHatterGrl**

**(I used a really cool font for the signature called AR BERKLEY, sorry if you can't see it XP)**


End file.
